Mickey's Racing Adventure
}}Mickey's Racing Adventure is a Disney racing game for the , created by Rareware and published by Disney Interactive and . Summary One day Pete was looking outside to see Mickey and the gang standing nearby. Pete and his cronies decided to do something about them standing nearby. All of a sudden, Pete and his cronies are driving cars and they steal something each from Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy. Pete writes on a note that in order to get their stuff back they need to beat him and his cronies. The main point of the game is to win races in order to get back the stuff that Pete stole. Along the way, upgrades may be purchased as well as hints and bonus games. The Post Office and Print Shop in Mickey's Hometown are unlocked by trading nuts and paying Disney Dollars to Chip and Dale in order to get the keys to the places. Other Information *Mickey is the character that the player starts off as. As you keep progressing by winning and competing in races, more characters are unlocked. *The order of racers unlocked are Minnie, Daisy, Donald, and Goofy *Each character has a different payment for the Casey Junior train. Mickey pays 1 token, Minnie pays 2 tokens, Daisy pays 3 tokens, Donald pays 4 tokens, and Goofy pays 5 tokens. Tokens can be achieved by getting them while walking around. At a certain point in the game, Clarabell will offer the player to buy a ticket to Pete's mansion for 6 tokens. *Each character has different fees for competing in races. You gain the coins necessary for competing by winning races. Roles *Mickey Mouse-racer *Minnie Mouse-racer *Donald Duck-racer *Daisy Duck-racer *Goofy-racer *Pete-villain, appears in bosses *Pete's cronies-race against the racers in each race except the boss levels *Magica De Spell-assistance; makes spells for advantages in races *Ludwig Von Drake-assistance; in charge of car upgrades *Chip and Dale-assistance; give hints and bonus challenges (some are for Disney Dollars and nuts but others are free) *Casey Junior-transportation to and from train station to racing area *Pluto-special; Pluto walks around like the other racers, although he can't race. Pluto's role is mainly for looking for train tokens, nuts or Disney Dollars. Pluto is also tasked with finding Golden Bones needed to get past Butch the bulldog *Butch the Bulldog-villain, Pete's dog; guards the entrance to Pete's mansion where the final race takes place *Clarabelle Cow-ticket vendor *Horace Horsecollar-post office clerk *Huey, Dewey, and Louie-print shop clerks Locations *Mickey's Hometown *Casey Junior Junction *Magica De Spell's Home *Chip 'n' Dale's Treehouse Glade *Ludwig Von Drake's Garage and Test Track Race courses Mickey's Medieval Adventure * Round Table Trouble (car) * Drawbridge Derby (car/boat) * Moat Madness (boat) * Pete's Dungeon Minnie's Frontier Adventure * Pioneer Prairie (car) * Frozen Frontier (car/boat) * River Ruckus (boat) * Pete's Hunting Hideout Daisy's Wonderland Adventure * Raceway (car) * Crazy Curves (car) * Doughnut Derby (boat) * Pete's Dessert Disaster Donald's Pirate Adventure * Swashbuckling Sand Chase (car) * Cutthroat Cove (boat) * Jolly Roger Ramps (car/boat) * Pete's Treasure Oasis Goofy's Fairground Adventure * Roller Coaster Roadway (car) * Really Rapid Rapids (boat) * Fairground Follies (car/boat) * Pete's Big Top Showdown Pluto's minigames Although Pluto cannot race, he is essential to completing the game. Pluto is tasked with the job of finding six Golden Bones needed to get past Butch for the final race. They are found in their own minigames, all of which must be cleared to find them all. Five of the bones are found in each of the racing areas that the other characters partake in, which can be accessed in a parcel sent from the Post Office after beating Pete in the racing area in question, and the sixth is located in the overworld. In each of these levels, Pluto digs through an underground area, where he must either collect bones or defeat robot versions of Butch (or both, in rare cases). Overworld * Back and Forth (Mickey's Hometown) * Quick Dig (Mickey's Hometown) * Rock and Roll (Mickey's Hometown) * Boulder Drop (Casey Junior Junction) * Pluto's Panic (Casey Junior Junction) * From the Top (Magica De Spell's Home) * Keep Diggin' (Chip 'n' Dale's Treehouse Glade) * Harrowing Rock Hollow (Ludwig Von Drake's Garage and Test Track) Cauldron (Mickey's Medieval Adventure) * Let's Get Started (collect bones) * Squares (collect bones) * Meet Butch (collect bones) * Bash the Bully (defeat Butch) Toy box (Daisy's Wonderland Adventure) * Jawbreaker Roll (collect bones) * Butch Chase (collect bones) * Candy Columns (collect bones) * One Chance Candy Smash (defeat Butch) Treasure chest (Donald's Pirate Adventure) * Pieces of Nineteen (collect bones) * Barrels Away (collect bones) * Butch's Slimy Demise (defeat Butch and collect bones) * Double Barrel Drop (defeat Butch) Barrel (Minnie's Frontier Adventure) * Root of the Problem (collect bones) * Circle of Growth (collect bones) * Log Jam (collect bones) * Quick Slime (defeat Butch) Drum (Goofy's Fairground Adventure) * Ducks in a Row (collect bones) * Domino Ducks (collect bones) * Duck Drop (collect bones) * Duck! (defeat Butch) Gallery Magica Mickey's Racing Adventure.png|Magica in her magic shop Ludwig Von Drake Mickey's Racing Adventure.png|Ludwig von Drake inside his lab Pete Mickey Boss Mickey's Racing Adventure.png|Pete after being defeated in Mickey's boss level Clarabell Mickey's Racing Adventure.png|Clarabell serves as the ticket vendor 1383528119206.png|Pete after being defeated in Minnie's boss level Ludwig Mickey's Racing Adventure Dialouge 1.png Ludwig Mickey's Racing Adventure Dialogue 2.png Ludwig Mickey's Racing Adventure Dialogue 3.png Ludwing Mickey's Racing Adventures Dialogue 5.png Ludwig Mickey's Racing Adventure Dialogue 4.png Ludwig Mickey's Racing Adventure Dialogue 6.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Pete's.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Pete Looking.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Pete Looking 2.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey and Friends.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Pete and Pete's Cronies.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Pete's Cronies Driving.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey and Friends in Dust.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Broken Cart.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey and Pluto with Note.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Pete's Note.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey Shocked.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey.png 169367-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-chip-and.gif 169366-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-goofy.jpg Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey at the Print Shop.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Casey Junior Junction Sign.png Donald mra.jpg Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey's Home Town Sign.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Casey Junior.png Pluto digging game.png Mrshot5.jpg mickcar.jpg 169364-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-hewey.gif mickey's race is about to begin.jpg Category:1999 video games Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Racing games Category:Donald Duck video games Category:Goofy video games